Kyoya the demigod
by r o w e n a a a
Summary: "Camp halfblood was nothing like Namimori, Kyoya decided. Therefore it was not worth protecting." A series of two shots exploring how Kyoya would react to being the demigod child of each god. Ares, Aphrodite,
1. Ares part 1

**Kyoya the demigod**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Camp half blood was nothing like Namimori, Kyoya decided. Therefore it was not worth protecting. His resolve remained strong on that idea. The residents here were annoying and loud for no good reason. He absolutely loathed it. Plus the fact that he was stuck residing in a cabin with more then 20 people was enough to make him grind his teeth and release a killer aura.

This was enough to scare off any potential thefts that may have occurred in that cabin. Not like he spent any time in there of course not. The second he was forced to come here he immediately found a training ground and beat every single kid there to the ground.

This earned him the grudging respect from the Ares cabin and fear from just about every other cabin. He often thought about just ditching the whole thing a together but then he remembered the omnivores parting words.

"Kyoya-niii!" Tsuna smiled the cutest smile he could muster. Flowers appeared all around him. "Please go to the summer camp. They said it'll help you train in more stuff! Plus you might learn all sorts of things to help you with your missions. Like how to kill more effectively, the best way to raze a family to the ground." The tiny animal went on for hours with Kyoya simply staring in amusement.

He sighed knowing he couldn't go back seeing his sky's disappointed kicked puppy look. He was going soft, Hibari grimaced at that.

They called for dinner and he stood up from in front of the archery station gracefully making his way to the table he was to sit at.

Everyone gave him a wide space. He was fine with this. If he had the choice he wouldn't be sitting here but on the roof. But beggars can't be choosers.

The stupid horse herbivore stood up commanding everyone's attention. Hibari gave him an annoyed look.

"Hello everyone! I hope your days been nice." he gave some of the campers a sad look, "Unless you had the unfortunate experience of being at the training ground in the morning." He gave them a pitying look. "This is a reminder we do not aim to kill or knock unconscious. Please keep these rules in mind while training." he gave Hibari a look here. "Speaking of the incident we have a new camper. As some of you may have already have had the pleasure of meeting him perhaps. This is Kyoya Hibari. Or Hibari Kyoya as he insists." He smiled warmly.

The hall stood silently looking above his head all with looks of shock. He glanced up boredly and noticed it was a symbol.

Silence engulfed the room before the horse herbivore broke it. "All hail Kyoya Hibari, son of Ares."

...

Hibari did not like his "siblings" and he made that quite clear early on. They all glared at him sizing him up. They looked disappointed with what they saw. They were underestimating him eve after seeing him take down more then a few trained demigods.

"He's so scrawny," One buff girl said, her hair flopped around in the wind. "We're going to have to fix that."

"Maybe we should put him through the orientation." A tall guy with a close cropped blond due said. Hibari's eye twitched instinctively reaching for his Tonfa.

"Oh look what he's got there! A little stick!" Green eyes met dark brown. "He thinks he could win a fight like that?"

Campers were starting to stop to watch. Some of his "siblings" were smart enough to step away. Others not so much. "He's such a loser I cant believe father would claim you of all people. Ha!" He grinned.

Hibari started to see red at that moment. He raised his Tonfa releasing the spikes and the chain ball. Then he engulfed it with his flames. "For being a nuisance," Hibari smirked, "I will bite you to death."

...

Needless to say his siblings learned why it was a bad idea to mess with him-though it seemed not all have learned.

Hibari walked into the pavilion wearing his mafia get up. A black suite with a purple undershirt. Rings adorned his fingers and his Tonfas were carefully hooked to a chain. This was an important day he knew.

He had warned Chiron before hand so he could prepare. Though you could never quite prepare for what was to come.

Hibari stood by the door and guarded getting ready.

"Good morning everyone." Chiron started. "We have some very important people coming today. Please make a good impression. They are thinking about helping fund more activities so I want all of you on your best behavior. May I introduce Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola 10th mafia boss and his guardians."

Everyone's breath held as they watched a white haired boy walk in. He was probably a few years younger then Hibari. They nodded at each other before he went to stand by the door.

Another young man same age as the one who came in before walked in. His hair was dark black and he nodded at the two before going to stand next to the the white haired one.

A few more teenagers walked in all making two lines. They looked around assessing the danger that could lye ahead and nodded to someone.

A small boy with hazel brown hair walked in. He wore an expensive looking Italian suite that would have mode Charon drool.

Chiron stood up and bowed. "An honor Vongola 10th." He glanced behind the small boy. "And I see you still carry around your hit man."

All eyes turned to a dark haired Italian man. He smirked at them all. He could easily be mistaken as a child of Aphrodite.


	2. Ares part 2

**Chapter 2-Ares**

Hibari was not amused at the attention his sky garnered from the other campers. His displeasure was easily seen, and though the other guardians did not show it, they were mad to.

Takeshi held a tight grip on his sword, his smile becoming strained. Ryohei constantly had to force a smile onto his face, he stood close to Tsuna. Hayoto gave cold and stoney looks to all who came a little to close. Lambo smiled charmingly at the female population sidelining with his poisoned candy. Mukuro and Chrome both had the creepiest of smiles on their faces. Many campers edged away from them.

Reborn was curiously not around after his initial appearance. Hibari could still sense him of course.

...

His sky's visit went as well as you could expect. In front of the campers they were responsible and terrifying. But away from peering eyes it was was dramatic.

Many of times he would walk into the lodgings to see them arguing and trying to kill each other. He always jumped right into the frey only helping with the chaos never trying to stop it.

But this is not what Kyoya had a problem with. He had a problem with the way they looked at his sky. The campers mistrustful and devious glints put him on edge. He was tense through out the whole visit. He could feel something was going to happen.

He was right.

...

Never before had Hibari felt so sick. It wasn't a cold type of sick either, no he was not allowed off that easy. It was a terrible knot in his stomach, his muscles were tense, his vision zeroing in on everything. And then it happened.

A knife heading fast for his sky's head, they all noticed it. Lambo, who was closest, took the knife to his side rolling onto the ground in a pile of blood. Tsuna was fast to Lambo's side, hyper dying will mode already in action.

Kyoya noticed none of this and instead zoomed in on who had thrown the knife. Calmly, or at least that's how he looked, he ran over to the man in the biker jacket and swung. He must have taken him off guard as he stumbled slightly.

The man regained his balance and gave him a wide toothy grin. "My son knows how to punch. Good to know you're not a wimp then." Red hot anger soared through him as he reconsidered the man.

"For attempting to murder my sky," Kyoya's glare intensified at this, "and harming a member of my family, I shall bite you to death."

Ares laughed loudly, raising his base ball bat turned into a gun. Smirking he pointed it at him. "Tough words. I suppose you get that from me huh? Well-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Mukuro came from behind dousing him in mist flame.

"I want a piece of him to." His charismatic smile dropped from his face.

The rest of the guardians soon raised there weapons, all except Ryohei that is he was still tending to Lambo, each one has his or her flames out. Guns didn't scare them, after all they were mafia.

...

The battle that perused was bloody, it was fast, and the victor obvious. With the combined strength of all seven guardians(plus reborn who had come back), they were able to draw Ares blood. Lots of it to. Never before had all seven guardians worked in such harmony with each other. Fueled by their flames, and will to defend their fallen comrade and sky they beat him to the ground.

Tsuna had joined in during the middle of the brawl, when Chrome's sadism reached a new high, his gloves burned with sky flames, his presence was enough to fuel them. Needless to say Ares limped back to Olympus in shame

...

The campers made sure to give them the proper respect after that. They truly did not understand what being in the mafia meant until that fight. In the end they managed to recruit only one into the family after that battle.

Nico Di Angelo was the ideal member and always did what he was asked to. He was officially allowed in when he turned 18 years old.

He vanished that day leaving only a note at his Aunt Sally's. Sally felt a pang of lost for him, he was here son in all but blood. He protected her even in the mafia, he made sure she was safe.

...

Let this be a lesson to all. Hibari Kyoya is a dangerous man. But given the powers of Ares and he will have the ill of 1000 men. Be grateful he is under the control of one. Be thankful that the one who controls the monster is not a monster him self. I must leave now. Take this story in strive, use it as your guide, find his weaknesses and kill the monster known as Hibari Kyoya.


	3. Aphrodite part 1

**1.**

Aphrodite did not make mistakes. Mistakes meant regrets. And regrets made pain. She under no circumstance would ever tolerate such things.

She chose carefully, a beautiful man. His aura outshining the sun and all around it. His soul wasnt pure but that was okay for neither was hers.

She had watched him at first, his dark eyes scanned across every inch of her, to her embarrassment he didn't seem interested.

She fealt judged when his eyes layed across her figure, every inch of herself was scrutinizd. She hated it.

But she kept watching and following. He was truly terrifying. A policeman she learned, a terrifying policemen.

She left after three days of stalking, her power feeling drained and her body weak.

She found solace in the arms of her lover and refused the help of her husband. But all through this her thoughts lingered to the man who stood and judged.

The man with the soul like hers.

 **2.**

It was nearly three weeks before he laid eyes on her stunning figure again. She hadn't changed in the least.

Her long locks of golden hair shun easily in the sunlight, it seemed almost to change shades if you looked hard enough. Her figure was just as daunting as it was before. You could tell she put in hard work at the gym.

He turned away from her before he could be accused of staring. His own pride wouldn't allow him to continue and face the possible embarrassment.

Much to his shock she was in-front him. He paused to silently marvel at her, she had snuck up on him. Not easily accomplished. He wondered who she was, and how more importantly she did it.

"Hello," the single word ringed through out his head. She had entranced him, made him forget himself for only the single moment. He wanted to reach for her and sweep her off to a bedroom.

His self control was waning, he could feel it slipping away silently. She had done something to him, he knew it and so did she.

"Oh your a delight," it came out of his mouth before he could think it through, "I wonder what you could do."

She laughed, it was startling and warm. He wanted to arrest her. For stalking mostly, he knew she had followed him so many weeks ago.

She was leaning forward, getting a little to close into his personal space for his comfort. She was whispering something to him, she was compelling him. Even with this amount of self awareness it was hard to refuse her.

Would he regret this moment? His eyes watched her figure dance around his vision. If he had said no would he have been in less pain?

 **3.**

Nine months later and he was met with a curious sight. A baby with her eyes and his hair. He should have known.

Who was she? He thought this as he picked up the child with a startling gentleness. There was no doubt in his mind that the child was his, only a hibari could have such a steely gaze.

He scowled down at the child, the mother was distasteful. Possibly a spy who tried to get a daughter out of him. Daughters were rare and well sought after in his bloodline. Why she thought she would succeed was a mystery to him.

The boy was pretty much to his amusement. Boys weren't really meant to be pretty, particularly babies. Maybe that should have worried him more. Unfortunately it didn't. He never wanted a child, dealing with their moods and feeding schedules was not something he was aquiped for. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to hand the child off to his brother for a few years. That is if he could even get a hold of his brother for long enough to accomplish the feat.

Where did he say he would be? China? Italy perhaps? Wherever he may be his brother would show soon. Fon had a terrible habit of showing up when was least wanted. This did not solve his problem.

He carried the child and did what he thought a parent would do. Intertaining a variety of notions, including dumping at an orphanage and picking him up again when he was older and more self sufficient. Unfortunately none of them befit a hibari, so much to his dismay, he was resolved hisself to taking the child on.

It didn't occur to him until much later that he was a police chief and thus couldn't be seen carrying a newborn around. Oh well the child would have to just become a part of fearsome aura.


End file.
